


How Did I Get Here?

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written a while ago.  When I say a while, I'm talking about when Once Upon A Time seasons 1 and 2 were first airing on TV, that's how long ago I wrote this.  Soooo that's quite a few years I'm guessing.  </p><p>I decided to still post this though because I end up smiling thinking of the Mad Hatter's expressions when I readthis, and I thought that the reader insert parts would be good for other people too, so I thought that I would share with you guys (even though it's kinda crappy... I'm sorry). </p><p>Comments are always appricated so if you want to leave one (good or bad), I'll be forever grateful! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here?

You were walking through the enchanted forest and it was starting to slowly drift into nightfall. You had no idea how you got there - all you could remember were horses coming your way out of no where down Main Street and knocking you over… and here you woke up. In the middle of a forest. Unknown to you, this wasn’t just an ordinary forest.

It was the Enchanted Forest.

You tried to not worry yourself over the fact that there may have been dangers out there or that you had no idea where you were, so you carried on to find some help even though the worry inside you started to become uncontrollable and bubble over your resolve. You do this for hours until you were eventually running, desperately trying to find an exit worthy for your escape of this odd land you’ve wound up in, but to no avail.

You eventually stumbled to an old tree stump and decided to plonk yourself there - there was no use looking now you thought as night was almost there and only the golden orange rays were left in your path into the wilderness around you. You hung your head in thought for a brief amount of time; “how did you end up here? Where is civilisation? Where is my friends and family?”.

 

You thought these questions to yourself before you heard a twig snap accompanied by a shuffle to your left amongst the trees. You jump up startled, “who goes there?!”

“Don’t worry darling, I’m not here to harm you!” A gentle voice spoke out in reply, and the person whom it came from peered around a tree. “I’m here to help you, in fact. Since you seem like you need helping…” The man bashfully but openly said whilst slowly walking into your direction, not trying to startle you.

\---

He seemed like a trustworthy person by the way he was acting, but you were still cautious. He was the only person you had seen in this place for hours, so it was better than nothing.

\---

You let your guard down slightly and decided to just go with it and start a conversation. “How did you know I needed helping?” You questioned, following him with your eyes. “I’ve only just met you…”. He flashed a slight smile and stopped walking towards you, “ah, you may not know me, but I kiiiiiiind of know you…” He replied, cocking his head and smiling at your confused expression before he too plonked himself up by a tree.

\---

You were honest with yourself here, this mysterious man out of the middle of nowhere could be dangerous, but so could many other things. You had no choice, but you couldn’t lie to yourself, he was pretty attractive too, nothing at all like a monster or ogre of sorts which would have been ultimately harmful. He had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the orange rays that were flowing through the trees, and messy brown hair. He also had a very unique tophat that looked 4 ½ sizes too large for him and a coat that really did do him justice in looking both worrying but handsome.

\---

“Before you ask,” he said, taking off his tophat and placing it in his lap “no, I am not a stalker or huntsman or killer. I want to help you because… There’s something about you.”

“Something about me? You don’t even know my name…” You asked, fascinated by the man.

“I happen to know that your name is y/n”

“Okaaaay, so in that case, what is yours?” He jumped up and put on his hat once again while wearing a large grin. “The name is Hatter, Mad Hatter,” he took off his hat again and bowed slightly in front of you, “although, for you, you can call me Jefferson if you like.” He said looking up with a smile.

You were taken a back by Jefferson’s kindness and eagerness to help, but it just seemed all too good to be true… Nobody could be this nice, surely?

“Okay okay, Jefferson,” you said, raising your hands up, “you got me, what’s the price here?”

Jefferson’s face fell slightly and he tipped his head to the side once again, but this time in thought. He studied your face through squinting eyes before answering back with another question. “What do you mean a price?”

“I mean… Nobody is this nice to someone, everybody wants something in return or something that benefits them in some way,” you said sadly. “What would you like from me in return for your help to get me out of… here?”.

Jefferson thought for a moment and looked to the flow as if it was the most thought provoking thing on the planet before a slight smirk appeared on his face. You could have sworn that he blushed too as a pinkish colour started to flow up his neck and onto his cheeks…

“What I would like in return, y/n, is for you to come with me to my cottage.” He held out his hand and motioned for you to take it. “It would be my pleasure to have tea with you, Dear. And then you can have somewhere safe to shelter until sunrise - I’ll help you back home. That is, only if you wish too, of course?”. He stayed in the same pose until you replied, awaiting for your answer.

You were stuck here, and it was getting dark you thought, and this man was being unbelievably kind to you… You eventually after some debate decided to take the leap of faith and just go ahead with his offer. You took his hand gently with a smile, “I would very much like to have tea with you, Mr Hatter”.


End file.
